Recompensa
by Sakurai Hana - Den-O no Sekai
Summary: Quando acaba de ser traído por seus subordinados e seu próprio irmão mais novo e estando a ponto de perder a vida, Kureshima Takatora encontra uma recompensa por um ato tímido e nobre que cometeu há um tempo atrás.


**Disclamer: Kamen Rider Gaim e seus personagens pertecem a TOEI Corporation**

**Sinopse: Quando acaba de ser traído por seus subordinados e seu próprio irmão mais novo e estando a ponto de perder a vida, Kureshima Takatora encontra uma recompensa por um ato tímido e nobre que cometeu há um tempo atrás.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Recompensa –<strong>

Lindo, atraente, elegante, estudado, rico e presidente de uma corporação gigante que rege a cidade de Zawame. Kureshima Takatora tem sobre si uma grande responsabilidade apenas por tudo isso que representa. Mas não é somente isso. A vida desse jovem de 26 anos ainda esconde outros segredos, segredos esses, por exemplo, que ele atua secretamente como o Kamen Rider Zanguetsu, protegendo a Floresta Helheim para que nenhum ser humano corra perigo. Seu estilo de luta é perfeito e impecável, e seu único propósito é proteger a salvar a humanidade. Porém, ele não imaginava que seus subordinados e nem mesmo seu irmão mais novo não tivessem os mesmos objetivos que ele.

Kureshima Mitsuzane, o irmão mais novo de Takatora, Shido, seu assistente e o Professor Ryouma, o cientista responsável pela criação dos Sengoku Drives, os cintos que os Riders usam para se transformar, conspiravam para tirar Takatora de cena, pois o jovem não tinha ambições para si e seu único desejo era proteger a humanidade. Durante uma luta, Shido e Ryouma atacaram Takatora pelas costas e o Genesis Driver do Zanguetsu Shin foi roubado. Em perigo, Takatora implora ao irmão Mitsuzane que coopere com Kazuraba Kouta para salvar a humanidade, quando ele acaba caindo de um penhasco, sendo traído por seus subordinados e seu próprio irmão (até então sem saber que o irmão o traíra).

Ferido e indefeso sem poder se transformar, Kureshima encontra-se entre a vida e a morte. Ele está inconsciente, caído no chão em meio as raízes das arvores que cobriam o local. Ao longe, uma jovem garota de cabelos curtos passeava pelo local, no qual já estava acostumada a andar a algum tempo. Ao avistar o homem, ela correu para ver o que havia acontecido. Ao observar a situação e concluir que ele deveria ter caído de uma altura tão grande, ela chocou-se ao perceber que ele ainda estava vivo.

- Incrível! Não posso acreditar que este rapaz ainda esteja vivo! – Exclamou surpresa.

Por sorte, havia um pequeno riacho bem ao lado de onde eles estavam, e junto com aquela água, havia também muitas pedras ao redor, e Kureshima deu muita sorte por não ter caído sobre elas. A garota desconhecida tratou de buscar água dentro de uma cuia que ela carregava na bolsa. Apesar de ela estar numa floresta sozinha, ela estava muito bem vestida com um terninho social e sapatos fechados. Não era algo muito comum, mas apenas um detalhe. Ela rapidamente voltou para tentar limpar os ferimentos do rapaz, que ainda estava caído com o rosto sobre o chão e os cabelos cobriam-lhe o pouco de seu rosto que estava a mostra. A garota tratou de virá-lo com cuidado para tentar ver como ele estava. Qual foi sua surpresa maior ao notar um detalhe na roupa do rapaz... notou o lenço que ele levava no bolso do paletó e chocou-se...

- Não pode ser! Esse lenço verde brilhante!

Ela então pegou o lenço do bolso dele e o levou até seu nariz com cuidado e ao sentir o perfume dele, fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- O cheiro dele é tão bom. Não posso acreditar... será possível que ele seja aquela pessoa...

_Cinco meses atrás..._

Era noite. Fazia frio. Kureshima voltava para casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho na Yggdrasill. Ele tinha dispensado o motorista. Não estava a fim de partilhar o carro com mais ninguém, queria apenas ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos e seus fardos. Neste dia, ele ficou trabalhando até tarde, já era por volta de 11 da noite, já não havia mais tantos carros na rua. Mesmo assim, ele dirigia devagar contemplando a paisagem. Avistou o farol vermelho a frente e parou o carro com antecedência. Olhou ao lado e percebeu uma jovem que dormia na calçada. Ela estava descalça, suja e vestia somente um vestido com mangas. A pobre garota tremia muito.

Ao ver aquilo, no mesmo instante, Kureshima saiu do carro, e ao notar a garota tremendo de frio, na mesma hora ele tirou o paletó e cobriu a garota com o mesmo. Retirou a carteira do bolso da calça e uma caneta. Pegou um dos cartões de visita com seu nome e telefone e com a caneta ele riscou todos os seus dados e no verso em branco a seguinte mensagem: "Tenha esperança. Dias melhores virão. Você consegue". Ele então entrou no carro e se foi.

Ao amanhecer, a garota acordou, e ao perceber o que lhe aquecia ficou surpresa. Sentiu o perfume que exalava da roupa e o lenço verde brilhante presente no bolso. Sentiu algo dentro do bolso interno do paletó, foi quando viu o cartão e leu o que havia escrito. Ao ler, sentiu as lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

- Quem será ele? Gostaria, pelo menos, de ver o rosto dele. – Pensou.

_Flash Back off_

- Não é possível. Só pode ser ele. – Disse a garota.

Ela retirou a franja que cobria o rosto dele, descobrindo o ferimento em sua testa. Olhou para ele e ficou maravilhada.

- Como ele é bonito. Eu nunca tinha visto um homem tão lindo assim antes.

Ela usou o lenço e a água para limpar os ferimentos de Kureshima que ainda estava inconsciente e logo tratou de ir a cidade para comprar algumas gases para cobrir as feridas dele. Ao chegar a cidade, ficou chocada ao ver no jornal a foto do belo presidente da Yggdrasill na primeira pagina com a seguinte manchete: "O Presidente da Corporação Yggdrasill, Kureshima Takatora, segue desaparecido após sofrer um acidente". Ao ver a noticia, ela se espantou.

- Então... aquele homem lindíssimo é nada mais nada menos que o presidente da corporação que rege esta cidade? Então ele é... um Kamen Rider! – Concluiu.

A garota rapidamente voltou para junto dele. Kureshima ainda encontrava-se desacordado. Algo curioso é que ele parecia estar sonhando, como gemia baixo e balançava a cabeça.

- Ele deve estar com febre. Está suando e delirando, mesmo assim, não consigo tirar os olhos dele. Mesmo estando neste estado, como pode ser tão encantador? – Pensava ela, ao enxugar-lhe o rosto.

De fato, Kureshima estava mesmo delirando, mas não era um simples delírio, nem um sonho. Era alguém. Alguma voz que falava diretamente na mente dele.

- Kureshima Takatora, Kamen Rider Zanguetsu, o protetor da humanidade. A floresta o escolheu. Você foi escolhido. Escolhido... Escolhido... – Dizia a voz.

- Escolhido...

- Escolhido...

- Escolhido...

Repetia várias vezes em seu delírio, e a garota já estava ficando preocupada, quando de repente, ele abriu os olhos assustado.

- Que bom que acordou! - Exclamou ela! Você está bem? – Perguntou.

- Considerando as circunstancias, e o fato de que eu deveria estar morto agora, acho que eu estou muito bem. – Respondeu.

- Quem é você? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu só lembro que cai de lá de cima e...

- Meu nome é Minato Yoko. Na verdade, Kureshima-san, eu sempre quis te conhecer pra te agradecer.

- "Kureshima-san?" como sabe o meu nome?

- E quem não conhece o admirável diretor da Yggdrasill? Você me ajudou há cinco meses atrás, me cobrindo com seu casaco quando eu estava na rua, lembra?

- Era você? Nossa, não havia reconhecido. Estava escuro e... ai...

- Não se esforce. Você está muito machucado, seria melhor descansar mais.

- Eu preciso me recuperar rápido. A Yggdrasill... aqueles miseráveis me traíram. Não posso deixar que eles controlem tudo. A intenção deles era me matar para ter todo o controle da Helheim. Não posso deixar.

- Eu entendo isso, Kureshima-san, mas é melhor que descanse agora para se curar.

- Ei, garota, você disse que queria me agradecer, certo? Então o que acha de me ajudar se infiltrando na Yggdrasil?

- Eu? Me infiltrar lá? Mas pra que exatamente?

- Eu preciso recuperar o meu Sengoku Driver do Zanguetsu, e você é a única que poderia fazer isso por mim neste momento.

- Na verdade, eu trabalho em uma área exclusiva dentro da Yggdrasil. Por coincidência eu entrei lá há dois meses.

- Então será muito fácil pra você. Apenas certifique-se de que ninguém perceba.

- Eu entendi. Só que o mais importante agora é que descanse.

Já era noite. Minato fez uma fogueira e ficava sentada ao lado de Takatora o tempo todo. De alguma forma, ele a atraia muito. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele em nenhum momento. Por um momento, ela preocupou-se, pois percebeu que ele não estava dormindo, e sim perdeu a consciência novamente. Ela não entendia o que ele tinha para atraí-la tanto. Pensou que talvez pudesse ser sua beleza, de fato, Kureshima era um homem muito bonito e atraente, mesmo sem fazer esforço e até mesmo sua voz era linda. Passava segurança e autoridade. Só que mais do que sua beleza física, Minato sentiu-se encantada por aquele homem que lhe cobrira com seu casaco naquela noite fria.

- É isso. Eu acho que já o amava desde aquele dia em que senti seu perfume naquele lenço. – Pensou ela.

Minato estava tensa. Ela já não conseguia controlar sua enorme vontade de beijá-lo. Em meio a um impulso, ela foi se aproximando cada vez mais dele e o beijou. Seus lábios estavam quentes, consequentes do rosto febril. Mesmo sem obter resposta dele por razões óbvias, ela estava feliz, pois pelo menos havia saciado sua vontade. Ela encostou-se numa pedra próxima e adormeceu. Enquanto isso, Kureshima continuava ouvindo a mesma voz em sua mente dentro do seu estado de inconsciência. "Escolhido". "Escolhido".

Na manhã seguinte, Minato acordou assustada, pois percebeu que Kureshima já não estava mais lá. Para onde ele poderia ter ido ferido como estava? – foi o que ela pôs-se a pensar naquele momento. Mal sabia ela que ele já tinha conseguido se infiltrar em sua própria empresa e recuperou seu sengoku driver de Zanguetsu para voltar a lutar. A garota não saiu de onde estava, apenas esperando ele chegar. Pouco tempo depois, Kureshima volta.

- Onde esteve? Não é possível que já estivesse bem para sair. – Questionou a garota.

- Eu precisava recuperar isso. – Respondeu, mostrando-lhe o cinto.

- Kamen Rider...

- Garota, você disse que se sentia em dívida comigo, certo? E agora eu quero a minha recompensa. – Indagou Kureshima, para a surpresa de Minato.

Kureshima foi se aproximando de Minato. O coração da garota acelerava cada vez mais a cada passo que ele dava em sua direção. O que será que ele queria? Quando estava bem a sua frente, ele abaixou a cabeça, devido a diferença de altura, devido que seu ombro direito ficasse na altura dos olhos de Minato. E rapidamente disse eu seu ouvido:

- Você tem coragem para mudar o mundo e proteger tudo o que há nele? – Perguntou.

- Eu... se tivesse uma chance... eu tentaria, é claro. – Respondeu nervosa, ainda trêmula por estar tão perto dele.

- Então fique com isso. - Ele disse, dando a ela um cinto e um Lock Seed pêssego.

- Isso é...

- Venha comigo defender este mundo e não terá mais arrependimentos.

- Henshin.

- MELON

- LOCK ON

- MELON ARMS

- TENKA GOMEN¹

- Henshin!

- PEACH

- LOCK ON

- SODA

- PEACH ENERGY ARMS

- Incrível! Nos transformamos! – Exclamou Minato.

- Chega de conversa. Vamos logo!

E ambos usaram seus poderes de Kamen Rider Zanguetsu e Peach para subir ribanceira acima, rumo a batalha de suas vidas. O espírito da floresta salvou Kureshima Takatora da morte para que ele pudesse ter a sua recompensa por suas boas ações e seu incomensurável desejo de proteger a humanidade acima de tudo. Dar a ele uma possibilidade de realizar isso... foi sem dúvida, a maior das recompensas.

**- owari –**

* * *

><p>Tá, ficou uma merda, mas deu uma vontade de escrever... rsrs<p>

Nota¹ Tenka Gomen = Anúncio de transformação do Kamen Rider Zanguetsu. Significa "Autorizado pela Divina Providência, ou pelos Céus" (tamanha a moral do cara...)

Esta frase também é usada em Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, pouco antes deles se apresentarem (_Tenka gomen no Samurai Sentai – O Esquadrão samurai Autorizado pela Divina Providência)_


End file.
